fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheena
Sheena (シーマ Shīma, Sheema in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem; she is the Princess of Gra. She is the daughter of Jiol through his second wife, but unlike her father, she has a sense of honor. Because of this, she disliked her father for siding with Dolhr and betraying Altea and thus she fled to Pales. After her father's death, Emperor Hardin of Archanea instated her back to Gra, where she gained the support of her people. When war began again, she hired the hero Samson as her protector and they grew attached with one another. Unlike her father, she cares for her subordinates. When she noticed that Marth was not harming her fleeing soldiers, she joined Marth's army and convinced Samson to do the same. When the war ended, Sheena gave up her position and settled in Pales. It is implied she did it to stay with Samson. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Sheena is 24 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In-Game Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |70% |50% |60% |60% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |70% |0% |65% |60% |80% |40% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Samson Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Samson Overall In Mystery of the Emblem, Sheena is recommended if the player is not using Draug as the player will highly benefit from having a Gradivus user for the indoor chapters. Good opportunities for Sheena to gain exp are having her attack her own soldiers in Chapter 17, the Aurelis Knights in the next chapter, or the arena in chapter 19. Sheena is known for having highly exceptional growth rates, but poor base stats. Due to new stat caps, lack of dismounting, and class swapping, she is not as easy to use in the remake. But if you do plan to use her, reclassing her into a sniper is a good option as her weapon ranks in bows will be maxed out. Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Gra's Princess "Declining Marth's request, Sheena renounced her claim to Gra's throne and settled in the palace town. There, she lived as an ordinary but happy girl." Trivia *She is first mentioned by a dying Jiol in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem. For some reason, this death quote is absent in Shadow Dragon even though a remake of book 2 was made. *Her official art shows her using an axe even though she cannot use one in neither the original game nor the remake (in her default class). *In the original, Sheena was capable of attacking her own soldiers for EXP. As this makes no sense, it was removed in the remake, and killing Gra soldiers will turn both Sheena and Samson into unrecruitable enemies even after their recruitment. *In Mystery of the Emblem, Sheena is a General, the promotion of a Knight, a male-only class. However, in New Mystery of the Emblem, females can reclass to Generals after promotion, and it is likely that Sheena caused this. * In Mystery of the Emblem, ''Sheena's armor is pink, making her one of the few characters with a uniquely colored sprite. Gallery File:SheemaJiol.jpg|Official artwork of Sheena and Jiol from ''The Complete. File:Sheema and Samson (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Sheena (along with Samson) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:Sheema TCG.jpg|Sheena, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 10 General. File:Sheena Heroes.png|Sheena as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sheena Fight.png|Sheena as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sheena Skill.png|Sheena as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sheena Damaged.png|Sheena as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sheema FE12.png|CG artwork of Sheena overshadowed by Jiol in the background. File:sheemaFE3.gif|Sheena's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Sheema.png|Sheena's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters